Twists And Turns
by KrisTheSatanSister
Summary: Luca Whitmore is a master Mechanic and a Super Genious. She loves the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh, GX, and 5ds. What happens when she meets her all time Anime Crush Yusei Fudo and Finds out some interesting Details about the Dark Magician's origin? Will she have to make an important decision? Read Twist and Turns to find out. AU Yugioh and YGO 5ds fanfic with mentions of Arc V and GX.
1. 1 New Neighbors

**Luca's POV**

"LUCA GET YOUR ASS UP, IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I heard Nicole yelling right in my ear. I shot up

"I'm up, i'm up... Wait a minute." I said falling back into bed when I remembered that I had graduated a few weeks ago.

"Come on, you still have to give me a ride to school at least." She said and I sighed. I did. Nicole is my Younger sister by a year so she's in her last year of High School.

"Fine, you ready?" I asked and she nodded, "Ok, get out and let me get ready. Wait by my D-Wheel but under any circumstances DO NOT touch any of the programming." I told her and she nodded again. When she left I seriouslly considered just going back to bed but I needed to get up, 1) I had Mechanic jobs today, 2) I have to work on the Speed chips for Nicole and my D-Wheels.

My name is Luca Whitmore. I'm 18 and gaduated from College with a masters in Programming, Holograms and Mechanics. Alot of people say that my skills could Rival both Seto Kaiba and Yusei Fudo... Well Alot of people that Like Yu-Gi-Oh anyway. I currently work as a mechanic and I dedicate alot of my time to it. I guess you could say I'm the next Yusei Fudo.

I grabbed my helmet off of the table on my way down. Currently I have a conventional motor in my D-Wheel but as soon as I have a chance i'm going to get my Speed chip done.

_'I don't have a masters in Programming for nothing.' _I thought as I walked out to my Garage. I opened the door and Nicole looked at me worriedly,

"I didn't touch anything like you asked, I swear but you beter come have a look at this." she said and I came over to look at the Laptop screen. Only to find out that the Programming had gone all out of wack,

"Nicole, you have 3 options. You can walk to school, Ask one of the neighbors for a ride or wait for me to Reprogram my D-Wheel." I told her

"I'll go with the 3rd option. I don't want to go to school right now." She said. I smiled, so much like me. I sat down at the Laptop and started the programming, I might as well work on the speed chips while i'm here as well, "So what are you going to do when you're done all your work for the day?" she asked.

"Probablly go watch Yu-Gi-Oh Gx. I finished 5ds last night and I finished Yu-Gi-Oh a couple nights ago." I said. I have to say, I kind of Modeled my career after Yusei and Kaiba a bit. Nicole sighed.

"Get anywhere with the Holograms in the D-Wheel yet?" She asked again.

"Actually I really feel that I'm close to breaking the code that Kaiba set up." I said, not bothering to hide the excitment in my voice. She chuckled,

"Oh I almost forgot, we got a new neighbor yesterday, and he has a D-Wheel." she said and I almost stopped in my tracks. I composed myself and looked at my screen more closely.

"Cool, What color is it?" I asked, because I highly doubt she could tell what type of D-Wheel it was.

"It's kinda like a cherry red but a little darker. It looks really impressive." She said. Now i'm interested.

"Really, I'd like to see it one day... if it's as impressive as you say it is." I said, When I got no response I looked over and Nicole was gone and the garage door was open.

_'Probablly went to get some air' _I thought as I went back to programming. A few minutes later I heard the Revving of an engine start then stop a little closer to our house. I then heard Nicole's voice.

"Sorry, She probablly didn't hear me, She's probablly working on her D-Wheel." she said and I heard her run up the driveway, "Sis come on. You said you wanted to see our neighbors D-Wheel didn't you." she said. I smiled, I did say that.

"Hang on one sec. Just gotta..." I trailed off as I entered in the last few lines of code for my D-Wheel and it's speed chip. I pushed off of my desk over to my 3D Printer and Grabbed the chip out of it. I pushed off the dek again and stopped in front of my baby. I rearranged the engine a bit to make room for the Speed chip. I inserted the Speed Chip and started her up. Revved her a few times and smiled.

_'Purrs like a kitten' _I thought as I grabbed a rag and Followed Nicole outside. The sight in front of me was one to behold. At first I thought it was just some replica but then I looked at who was diriving it and almost fainted.

"Hey, i'm your new neighbor Yusei. I was wondering if you could take a look at my D-Wheel, I'm not that talented with Mechanics i'm afraid." He said and I looked at him like he had four heads. This was Yusei fucking Fudo and he was asking me for help. This was _**not**_ like him.

"S-S-Sure but before I do, do you know where I could find a Seto Kaiba or Yuugi Mutou?" I asked nervously.

"Uhhhh yeah, Kaiba lives in a penthouse up above industrial illusion headquarters and Yuugi lives on the next street over. Judai lives down the road from Yuugi while Jack and Crow share an apartment near industrial illusions." He told me. That was all I needed to hear. I ran inside the garage, hopped on my D-Wheel and Sped out,

"Sorry, this may be my only chance to get Kaiba's Hologram codework. I'll look at the D-wheel when I get back, Nicole. Cancel all work and appointments for me today." I told them and they both nodded. I put my helmet on and Sped off down the road. Happy with how my D-Wheel was running.

**Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Twists And Turns. This is an AU that will have the characters in it. Some of the characters will be the exact opposite of how they are in their show but others will be the same. Until next time.**

**Luv ya long time**

**~KrisTheSatanSister**


	2. 2 Tangible Holograms

Twists and Turns Chapter 2

Nicole's POV

I looked over to Yusei, "You just said that to get close to her didn't you?" I asked. I'm a very to the point kind of person, sorry not sorry.

"Yup. I wanna get to know her. She seems like a good person." He said to me. I look at him dumbstruck, most guys just want my sister's body or something like that. I shook off the thought,

"So are all the characters from the shows real?" I asked. He nodded,

"Yup, But only Yuugi, Yami, Jaden, Yuya and I know about the shows, the rest of us just think its how they've always lived." he explained. I looked at him confused,

"Who's Yuya? My sister's never mentioned that name before." I asked him and he sighed,

"I wouldnt expect her to know him. His show - Arc V - isnt that well known. He's a good kid though." He said and I nodded,

"Hey... If everyone is real then where does Chazz live?" I asked, Yusei pulled a face at me,

"Ummm, 432 Rival rd. Why?" he asked. I smiled,

"No reason. I'll see you later." I yelled as I ran off.

_**Luca's POV**_

Finally. My chance. This is my chance. I won't let that son of a bitch Kaiba steal the work I spent my whole life towards. I got to Industrial Illusions, hopped off my D-Wheel and took off my helmet. Letting my hair fall. I walked into the building and went straight to the elevator. Surprisingly there wasn't a need for a key card. I pressed the button for the penthouse and waited

When the doors opened I was met with a lavish large living room with a smug looking Kaiba on the couch watching MY instructional special that I got the once in a lifetime chance to do.

"Kaiba." I said. Advancing on him. He turned around and looked at me.

"Ah so the famous Luca decides to take time out of her busy schedule for me. To what do I owe the pleasure." He asked and I snorted.

"Cut the crap Kaiba. Give me the hologram code work and I'll be gone." I told him and he looked at me confused to say.

"And why would I do that?" He asked. Feigning innocence.

"Because I've spent my entire life working towards this. I've skipped 4 grades because of this. I graduated from college 4 years early at the age 15 with a masters in mechanics and all areas in programming, computers, video game consoles you name it. I was trained for it. You can be sure that I won't let a bitch like you take it from me-" I was about to continue when Kaiba shoved something into my hands.

"I've heard enough. Take the code work. I've never met anyone more capable of handling this. Make sure you complete it." He said. I practically beamed and hugged him,

"Thank you Seto. I promise I'll complete what you started." I said as I pulled away and ran out the door.

I got home and immediately went into my garage to look at the chip Kaiba gave me. I opened up the garage door to see Yusei standing there. Holding flowers? I looked at him as I wheeled my D-Wheel into my garage.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Look I know you know who I am. And I know where you've seen me before. Yes I am that Yusei Fudo." He told me, "Also, these are for you. To be honest I really want to get to know you. You seem like the type of girl that knows what she's doing." He said with a blush on his face. I blushed as well and took the flowers from his hand, placing them in a vase next to my computer.

"Thanks. Umm... They're really pretty." I told him, sitting down at my desk. I felt him lean over my shoulder as I inserted the chip into my computer. I had to install the software on the chip before anything and when that was done I opened up said software. When it all loaded up I leaned back in my chair and took a deep breathe. I cracked my fingers and got to work,

"What's all this?" Yusei asked as he looked at all the code work.

"This, you fine ass sexy mother fucker. Are the holograms that Kaiba was developing for duel monsters. I'm simply turning it into a version for D-Wheels." I explained as I finished rearranging all the programming processors. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yusei blush the color of Aki's hair when I said Fine Ass. I pulled the chip out of my computer and went over to my D-Wheel. I took off the dueldisk and walked out of my garage. I turned it on and pulled a monster card from my deck. The Dark Magician to be exact. Taking a breath I inserted the chip into my disk and the hologram startup appeared. 'Ok so far so good.' I thought as I got the Dark Magician ready.

"Come on out. Dark Magician! I yelled as I placed the card on my disk in Attack Mode. There was a flash and then there in all his glory. Stood the Dark Magician. He turned around and I put my hand to his armor. Although my hand couldn't go right trough as I thought it would.

"Mahad?!" I heard behind me. I turned around to see...


	3. 3 Age is but a number

Twists and Turns

Chapter 3

_**Luca's POV**_

I turned and saw Yami a few yards down the road and I immediatly lit up, "He must have come to check on my progress with the move. It's been kinda hard on all of us. You know with us leaving our shows and stuff." Yusei said next to me. I nodded and waved Yami over to us.

I turned back to My dark magician and looked at him more closely. At first it was just looking him up and down, then I tried touching his armor - Which felt real as fuck by the way - and finally I took a closer look at his face. His hair had originally been purple but was now a dull brown, his eyes were trained ahead and he looked like he wanted to turn and look at something or someone. What really got to me was the small smile tugging at his lips. I smiled at him,

"Is that really you Mahad? I'm not just going crazy and I really did create tangible Holograms?" I asked him while looking at his face. He stayed emotionless for a bit and I really thought I was just imagining it but then he actually smiled and opened his mouth,

"You should know better than anyone that it's me my Apprentice. I'd recognize you anywhere." He said in his boyish mature voice that makes him so unique. I was about to ask what he meant by his apprentice when a huge pain hit my head and I stumbled back a few paces holding my head. I vaguely felt someone grab me as I fell and from the way the arms felt I could tell it was Yusei. I smiled - or at least I thought I did - at him and passed out.

I woke up in someones arms but it wasnt Yusei that much was certain, "Master." I said without thinking. The man carrying me immediatlly looked down at me,

"Oh thank Ra. I thought I lost you Luca. Don't scare me like that." he said. I opened my eyes a bit and smiled up at him,

"I don't think I can make any promises Darling." I said again. Where the hell were these sentences coming from? Who's carrying me? What's going on? I mentally asked. I opened my eyes all the way and studied the man I was in the arms of and my eyes widened when I finally saw his eyes. _Mahad_! He chuckled,

"Classic Luca response. Please darling, promise you won't be so reckless next time you come across Bakura. I don't think I could bear it if I lost you to him." he said and suddenly a whole lot of things made sense. Like something that was blocking my memories before suddenly was non-exsistent. That's right, Mahad had another apprentice. Me, he loved me and I loved him. But one day I was reckless and I went looking for the Theif King despite promising I wouldn't. He got the best of me and I died in battle. Mahad went crazy and unsealed his true power, becoming the Dark Magician in the process. But I woke up in the real world, alive and well. With no recollection of how I got there and what happened to me,

"I promise my love, I won't be so reckless. Now if you dont mind i'd like to get a little more sleep. I'm still really tired." I said and he chuckled,

"Alright. I'll be here when you wake up." he said and kissed my forehead. I smiled and closed my eyes again. Quickly letting sleep grasp me in its clutches.

I woke up once more this time back in Yusei's arms. It seems I've just relived a memory of Mahad and I's. I opened my eyes and sat up to see Mahad down on one knee looking at me worriedly. I smiled at him like I did in my memory, "Before you say anything. I didn't think I was being reckless at the time I went looking for him so I technically didn't break my promise to you." I told him and he just stared at me for a minute before leaning down and kissing my forehead,

"I know. I've hated myself for not looking after you properly. The woman I loved. The woman I still love, Always." he said once he pulled away. I placed my hand on his cheek,

"Don't ever think you didn't care for me properly. I chose my fate, you couldn't do anything about it. You know how stubborn I can be." I said, unlocking the mechanism holding his helmet in place and took it off his head. Looking him in the eyes, "I love you, I always have. Its funny, even when I couldn't remember you, I still loved you." I said and hugged him. I felt his tense then he brought his arms around me.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that to me again. Every day without you was hell. I wanted you back so badly. To think you were here the whole time. I love you Luca, so damn much." he said and I beamed. Tears of pure joy welling up in my eyes as I pulled back. I grabbed his face in both hands and I kissed him,

"You have no idea how much i've wanted to do that, I've missed you so much. Nothing could ever tear me apart from you." I said as I pulled away. He smiled and hugged me again,

"I truly dont deserve you. You love everyone around you with as much love as you can give. Even now when I only exsist in a card, you're still willing to love me." he said as he held me to his chest, despite the armor I could still hear a heartbeat. I placed my hand over his heart,

"Do you even hear yourself Mahad, Your heart is beating. I can feel it. If that doesn't mean your alive then I don't know what does. Of course I still love you. I dont care whether you're in a card or 5000 years in the past. You were meant for me, I won't give up on you, on us." I said while looking up at him. It felt like home being in his arms like this. He pulled back just enough so that he still had his arm around me but he could still fit a hand between us. He placed his hand on the ground and started to slowly bring it up, in its wake was the appearing stem and blossom of a rose. _**(He is a magician he can do this ok)**_ he plucked the flower from the ground and held it out for me to take,

"I've always thought of you as a rose. You're beautiful but stubborn, Kind but merciless when need be. You are a classic case of every rose has its thorns, and I mean that in the best possible way." He said and I smiled at him as I brought the rose to my nose and sniffed it. It smelled beautiful, I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you darling. I always loved it when you did something like this, I still do." I said and he smiled,

"I'm glad I had the chance to see you again, and as much as I want you to myself I don't want to hold you back from having a real relationship. Whereas with me you'll only see me when you summon me." he said sadly and I shook my head,

"But I only _want_ you. Mahad I refuse to believe that I'll be happy without you. I dont care if you're a duel monster, and its like you said. I can see you when I summon you. Don't make me feel what it's like to live without you. Please don't do this to me." I said with tears once again filling my eyes. He kissed my forehead,

"Alright. I promise you won't live a life without me. I don't think I could handle that myself." he said and helped me up off the ground. He closed his eyes and when he opended them again he was ho he looked in Ancient Egypt. I smiled and hugged him again. This time relishing in the feel of his tunic's soft material. He picked me up and twirled me like he used to when we hugged. I let out a small laugh as he put me down. He looked at me weird, "What?" he asked and I giggled again,

"I was just remembering how Jealous Mana got whenever you hugged me like that. She always did like you more than me, not that I care but..." I said smiling. He laughed as well and my heart melted,

"She always did make such a scene over it. I swear she knew about us or something." He said said with another laugh. I smiled brightly at him before I looked around at everyone around us. Yusei was standing a little farther away than I would have liked with a solemn look on his face. My own smile faded and I looked at him curious. Mahad caught where I was looking and started walking over to Yami. I walked over to Yusei and tapped his shoulder,

"Sorry. I should've thought about how that scene would have made you feel. I just got caught up in remembering my past." I said. He smiled at me and nodded,

"It's ok. I understand, seeing you two like that made me think of someone who was once really special to me. She didn't come with us for some bizarre reason." He said, I immediately thought I knew who it was. I am a fan of his show after all,

"Hmm let me think about who it could be. If it's not Aki I'm done with your show." I told him while poking him. He immediately blushed and I whooped triumphantley, "See I knew it. It totally is Aki. Well that just gives us all the more reason to get you back to your shows as soon as possible." I said, Yusei looked at me gratefully and I walked back over Mahad and leaned my head on his shoulder,

"He'll be fine. We need to focus on getting back to our shows." I said, then frowned. That means I'll have to leave Nicole behind... Mahad looked at me worriedly,

"You don't need to come with us if we find a way back, you belong here with your family." He said with a hand on my shoulder,

"You're not getting rid of me that easy. I'm coming home with you, I won't let you leave me alone again. I just need to find a way to explain all of this to Nicole." I said,

"Explain what to me?"

_**Oke so I have a couple things to say. This book won't be very long, the main focus will be on Luca and the rest trying to find a way back into their shows. I originally intented for Yusei and Luca to become a couple but I wanted to find a way to incorporate Luca into the show and my favorite character at the moment is Mahad. So onto the reveiwer that got me motivated to finish writing this chapter as I was halfway through writing it when I saw it, these are the answers to some questions they asked.**_

_**Takumi Motou: Obviously it was Yami who recognized Mahad. I like to imagine he just kind of stood there while this whole exhange between the two was happening, It is really Mahad, Characters such as Mana and Mahad are still going to be the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl but they can change their appearence to appear as humans, I think the reason I made it so she could actually touch Mahad was that Kaiba had in fact been in the VERY early stages of coding and programing tangible holograms. Luca however was unaware of this and didn't notice it in the progamming until She actually tested it.**_

_**Hope that cleared some things up. Thanks all for checking this train wreck out :P**_

_**Luv ya long time**_

_**~KrisTheSatanSister. **_


End file.
